The purpose of this study is to determine whether elevated androgen levels influence cognitive functioning in adolescent and adult females with hyperandrogenism in comparison to matched controls with normal hormone levels. The following cognitive abilities will be evaluated: 1) spatial ability; 2) verbal fluency; 3) perceptual speed and accuracy; 4) fine motor skills; 5) attention, and 6) memory.